hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Thompson
Mario works for Providence Accord, since the age of 20, He became Hendrix partner and part of a team, with Doctor Hawkins too. they all team up in missions. His rank is Sergeant and he uses sticks and gadgets too. He is voiced by Roger Craig Smith Appearance Present Appearance, Green and Black suit, with brown hair and green eyes, black treasures and black pants Personality Due to trouble childhood, as a child, Mario has sad and unhappy, like Hendrix Underwood, but still has his parents, Mario had an extremely negative outlook on life because of his countless hardships and struggles, feeling insecure about himself as well as having incredibly low self-esteem. He had a deep-rooted hatred for other people and society in general when he was bullied by the school and his sister is annoying at home. Mario's outlook began to change when he met Derrick Hawkins, the leader of the Providence Accord. Becoming somewhat of a mentor, after becoming the smartest in his school, Derrick helped greatly improve Mario's personality and he decided to become a military Agent. In years while being a Lieutenant. despite Mario having struggled early years, he was more stable and somewhat mature. As time went on with his team, before he partners Doctor Hawkins and Hendrix, his personality and psyche improved greatly to the point that he became a trustworthy and reliable ally. He once told Hendrix and Derrick that he was grateful to them for changing his life. He is a good person at heart and generally doesn't like innocent people getting hurt. Though he is rarely open about it, he also has a sensitive side, seen when Hendrix was brutality beaten, the scene that uses his stick, despite being the "tough guy". He was, angered and disgusted when things go wrong. He also shows more common sense. Mario stops upon realizing he can't do it himself. Despite having adopted a more positive outlook on life since meeting Derrick and making friends with Hendrix And Doctor Hawkins, Mario still suffers some insecurities, which are most evident when he is in school. The second time he mutated, he was visibly disgusted with himself and sadness that caused himself all these years. While he cares for innocent people, he is willing to end life, as he voiced to kill any villains that went after his family or Providence Accord. Mario is extremely protective of his teammates and becomes very upset whenever if they die or get injured. Most of the team, he is cocky and very confident on missions, unlike Hendrix and Doctor Hawkins. He always shows off and says something that confuses Providence members. He also makes a point about villains, making fun of them and laughing. Mario always loves when he uses his sticks and other weapons, to test his own use. History Early Life and Rank To Providence Accord Hendrix Linguistics After Hendrix Linguistics And Late Life Abilities Even without his equipment and sticks, Mario is shown to be stronger than an average human. Even the powerless Mario was still a fairly proficient fighter and a useful asset to the team. While not to the same extent as Hendrix Underwood, Mario is capable of lifting/throwing the combined weight of several people with little strain. He is also capable of resisting impacts and blunt force trauma that would severely injure an ordinary person with moderate discomfort. Mario has some noticeable skill in martial arts which he gained during his years, with his combat skills, he has proven on several occasions to be a highly formidable fighter, having held his own against and defeated opponents such as the Bill, Hopkins, and Quinn in a one-on-one fight. Smartest being in Providence Accord, Mario possesses a vast scientific. Hendrix and Mario argue they can't use it until the mission is to come up. So Mario made some alterations to the suits, equipping them with propelling units and shock pulses that allow them to attack with electric shocks. Mario also has great analytical and deductive skills, having been able to determine and find out specifically what happened in a battle between Bill and Providence Accord several hours after the battle, greatly impressing his friends and even gaining a compliment from Derrick has good motor skills, being able to race and chase in his car, just like Doctor Hawkins, who is better He is also great at mechanics and engineering. He is shown to repair his gadgets and tech for the numerous damage it took during the course of the series. He also modified his weapons. On top of that, he built a stick made out of energy, Mario is also shown to be very good with animals, even without trying. He saved Hendrix and his team many times when they in danger Appearance Tv Shows: Hendrix Linguistics Linguistics Adventure Hendrix: Field Days Linguistics Order (Flashback) Linguistic Universe Video Game: Linguistic Asylum Linguistics City Linguistics Origins Linguistic Unity Other Things: Network Of Justice Network League Etymology Mario means, a male given name: from the Roman family name Marius. Thompson is a patronymic surname of English and Scottish origin, with a variety of spellings meaning "son of Thom". An alternative origin may be geographical, arising from the placename Thompson. Thom(p)son is the English translation of MacTavish, which is also the Anglicized version of the Gaelic name of MacTamhais. Trivia * Mario gives an idea to Providence Accord, which could lead to a great future * He watches war movies, to get inspiration from * He clutches his first when the mission comes * Mario learns from Derrick, week in, week out, as years go by, he got better with a team * Mario was with Derrick's team, for years, until he changed as Hendrix and his daughter, Caitlyn, became of their team * Mario created sticks and uses it, to fight against enemies, at he created his own version for years See Also Hendrix Underwood and Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins Providence Accord Hendrix's Team Cybernetics Characters: Providence Accord: Hendrix Underwood - Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins - Derrick Hawkins - Mario ThompsonCategory:Characters Category:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)